


This Magic Works: Finding My Way Back Home

by standardusername



Series: This Magic Works [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standardusername/pseuds/standardusername
Summary: Carmilla Karnstein is the new astronomy professor at Hogwarts. The Daily Prophet is sending Laura Hollis back to Hogwarts to report on the Triwizard Tournament.There's only one little complication... Laura and Carmilla haven't seen each other in over four years.





	1. The Daily Prophet

The late August summer sun shone through the fourth-floor office window at the Daily Prophet, just catching the edge of Laura’s vision, she blinked, sitting up in her chair to avoid the rays. She dipped her quill in the ink, scribbling just a few more words before she was to head home for the day.

Happy with her work, Laura picked up her wand, using a spell to quickly dry the ink on the parchment and then she picked up her now cooling cocoa, taking a sip. A memo zoomed into the office and landed on her cluttered desk with the others, she watched an owl fly by her window outside. She stood, fixing her dark blue robe as it slipped off one shoulder and walked over, glancing down to the street below. Laura had worked at the Daily Prophet for four and a half years, she’d become used to the noise, the hustle and bustle from Diagon Alley. As the day drew to a close and the shops started to shut, the street started to clear out, except for the those who headed to the Leaky Cauldron, which Laura couldn’t see from her window but she could hear. She reached to pull her window closed.

“Laura, have you seen tomorrows prophet? It’s hot off the press!” Betty appeared in her office doorway in her light pink robes and a folded copy of the Prophet in her hand. Laura turned giving her a questioning look.

_What was so important about tomorrows Prophet?_

“Umm… Nope, why?” Laura asked, walking back over to her desk and holding out her hand.

She took it, noticing the look of excitement on Betty’s face. Laura’s eyes immediately landed on a large photo of Hogwarts as she unfolded it, the Womping Willow moving in the foreground, she almost smiled at the image before her eyes landed on the headline, _Triwizard Tournament Returns._

Laura scoffed, “Really?” She glanced at Betty as she took her seat, “Didn’t a boy die the last time?” She said, dropping the prophet on her desk with a frown. 

“Laura, someone dies every time they do this…” Betty said, taking the opposite chair.

 “Well, this is quite obviously a bad idea, why are they doing it?” She said, sipping her cocoa. "I'd have never thought McGonagall would have agreed to something like this."

Betty shrugged, “I don’t know but what I do know is that this is going to be headline news for the next 9 months,” she said, giving Laura a knowing look.

“Okay?” Laura responded, not quite following, Laura didn’t write headline news, she never had.

“I’ve heard head office is looking for a journalist to cover the tournament,” Betty said, fixing her hair.

“ _Really?”_ Laura sat back in her chair, giving this idea some thought. She stared at the Gryffindor banner which was falling off the wall and beside that a frame which was also askew that held her very first article for the Prophet (about faulty wands).

“Yep, onsite journalist... fancy heading back to Hogwarts, Hollis?” Betty smiled, raising her eyebrows.

Laura sucked in a breath, “…No, not really.”

“ _What?_ Why not? Come on… this could you make you a household name, Laura, you should put your name forward. This is your chance,” Betty said, standing and walking toward the door.

“No thanks,” Laura said, placing down her now empty mug.

_She could never go back there… not after everything._

“Okay… but just think about it, you have so much potential going to waste here,” Betty said, before leaving the office.

Laura stared down at the front page, she chewed her lip as she stared at the image, she could never go back, would never… Hogwarts held to many memories. 

She began turning the pages, glancing at the articles and the headlines, ministry news, quidditch news, there was one of her stories about regurgitating trash cans, new Hogwarts professors…

Laura paused on his page, her eyes scanning the article, one name immediately stuck out.

 _Carmilla Karnstein_ , just reading the name made her stomach bottom out and her chest ache and her breathing pick up. _New Astronomy professor, Carmilla Karnstein_ …

Carmilla teaching at Hogwarts? Well that was certainly something Laura had never expected to see. 

She closed the paper quickly, grabbed her wand and her bag, disaparating from the room. 

Laura very rarely disaparated to and from work, she lived not far from Diagon Alley and usually enjoyed the short walk but today she aparated right to the front door of her apartment. 

Letting herself in, Laura dropped her bag, cringing at what sounded suspiciously like a bottle of ink opening in the bottom… she’d sort that mess out later.

Her apartment was small but homely, homely in the sense that she had pictures of her friends scattered around, she had her Gryffindor flag and her favorite Quidditch teams signed poster on the wall and a bookcase full of books, homely in that sense… but it never really felt much like home to Laura. Her fathers house always felt like home, the tiny apartment she'd shared with Carmilla felt like home, Hogwarts felt like home but this place was missing something that Laura couldn't quite put her finger on.

She flicked her wand towards her cereal bowl where it was still sat out from this morning after she rushed to leave for work, the bowl shot off toward the sink and began to clean itself.

“Hi Albus,” She murmured as she wandered over to the window where her small brown owl sat on its perch. “Did my dad get his letter? Yes? Good.” She smiled, lightly stroking one of his wings before moving off toward her bedroom, pulling off her robe as she went, her mind reeling with thoughts of someone she rarely let herself think about.

Well… that wasn’t strictly true, not a day… not even an hour went by when she didn’t think of Carmilla Karnstein. _4 years… 4 years and Carmilla suddenly shows up again and she’s teaching at Hogwarts?!_

Laura sighed, already preparing herself for a sleepless night. Just knowing that Carmilla was back and that she had been for whoever knows how long… She could be drinking in the Leaky Cauldron right now, she could have been shopping in Diagon Alley this afternoon for all Laura knew. She would be teaching at Hogwarts in just a few days’ time. Finally knowing where Carmilla was, reading her name in the Prophet made her real again...

*

 It was two days later that Laura’s boss Matska Belmonde appeared in her office doorway, looking classy as always in her dark green robes. Laura had managed to avoid all discussions about the Triwizard Tournament and kept her head down during the morning meeting when Matska had asked if anyone had any interest in covering the tournament.

 “Laura, could I speak to you for a moment?” Matska smiled, her robes swishing as she waved her arm around.

“Sure, Matska” Laura said, having an idea what this might be about. She pulled off her dark blue robe as she started to feel a little too hot.

“I've told you to call me Mattie. I have a proposal to make of you,” Mattie said, walking into the office and taking a seat.

Laura shook her head, “No, I know what this is about, I haven’t even put my name forward. I’m not interested.”

“Right but… I want you at Hogwarts to cover the tournament,” Mattie said with a smile, completely ignoring everything Laura had just said.

“No. You saw in the meeting this morning, there are countless others willing to cover this, why are you asking me?” Laura said, shaking her head, trying not to roll her eyes.

“Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall has requested you personally, Laura. I cannot let her down. This is a fantastic opportunity for you, why wouldn’t you _want_ to cover this story?”

 “McGonagall requested me personally?” Laura asked in a tone of surprise, sitting up in her chair and raising a suspicious eyebrow.

“She did,” Mattie nodded, “Laura, I thought you’d be on board honestly. A chance to go back to Hogwarts, be the journalist that reports on one of the most legendary events in wizard history…”

She couldn’t tell Mattie the truth… there was no way she could do this, not if _she_ was going to be there.

“I’m happy as I am writing about… trash cans,” Laura said, immediately blushing red at the ridiculousness of her words and shaking her head.

She sighed, picking up her wand off her desk and fiddling with it anxiously.

“The job is yours Laura, if you want it, _please_ consider the opportunity, I’ll give you two days to make a decision,” Mattie said, giving her a glare before she swiftly left the office. 

*

“Is this some crazy nightmare I seem to be unable to wake up from?” Laura said, pushing a hand through her hair as she took her seat in the Leaky Cauldron.  

LaFontaine tried to hold back a smile as they sipped their butterbeer, the arm of their brown robe had an unusual scorch mark and the bottom of their tie looked like it may have been bitten off. Laura had found it best to just not ask questions these days.

“What is it, L?” LaFontaine asked.

“The Triwizard tournament,” Laura sighed, pulling her butterbeer toward her.

“Right but what’s that got to do with you?” Perry asked, cleaning their table with a flick of her wand before placing her own drink down.

“I’ve been asked to cover the tournament for the Prophet,” Laura said, dipping her finger into the foam on top of her drink.

“Laura, that’s fantastic news, finally some recognition for all of your hard work,” Perry said with a warm smile and a pat on the arm.

“Apparently McGonagall asked for me personally,” Laura said, glancing up at the two of them with a skeptical look.

“No way,” LaF grinned, removing their robe. “That’s amazing, why are you acting like someone spat in your butterbeer?”

“I take it, the two of you haven't heard?” Laura asked, sipping her butterbeer.

“Heard what?,” LaF responded, giving her a quizzical look. 

“ _She’s_ going to be there,” Laura said, staring at an old wizard at the bar who had steam coming out of his ears.

LaF frowned, shaking their head, “Who?”

Laura’s gaze fell on them, raising an eyebrow. “New astronomy professor…”

“Who you mean… _oh_ …” LaF said, realization dawning.

LaFontaine frowned down at their butterbeer in silence.

“Laura…” Perry said, “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, I feel like I really can’t waste an opportunity like this but… Even when I _didn’t_ know she was going to be there, the thought of going back, all the memories... I wasn’t sure but going back to Hogwarts when _she is_ there… I could never…”

“How long has it been? Like 4 years?” LaF asked, finishing their butterbeer and pushing their red hair away from their brow.

“4 years and a month,” Laura said, worrying her lip. 

 

_4 years and 1 month ago…_

_Laura stomped into the bedroom in their tiny apartment, turning to look at Carmilla who followed her in._

_“Carm, that’s two and half years, you’ll be gone for 3 years!” Laura yelled, removing her robe angrily and throwing it on the bed._

_“Laura, do you understand what an opportunity this is for me? To pursue what I’ve always wanted… I couldn’t take astronomy at Hogwarts and now I have the opportunity to study at the Uagadou school of magic. Do you_ any  _idea how incredible this is? I’ll_ never  _get this opportunity again.” Carmilla argued, closing the drapes with a flick of her wand._

_“It’s in Uganda, Carmilla. You’re just going to up and leave and to go to Africa for 3 years, just like that? You’re going to leave me…” Laura said, angrily, waving her wand at her robe so it put itself away in the closet._

_“Laura, it’s not like that, I love you,” Carmilla said, walking around the bed toward her._

_“We’re settled here, I finally got a job at the prophet,” Laura said, gesturing wildly with her hands._

_She couldn’t even comprehend what was happening right now. Carmilla leaving for three years? No way, she couldn’t..._

_“You know how important this to me, it’s my dream... This is my future-”_

_“And I’m not in it,” Laura interrupted, moving past Carmilla to the bedroom door._

_“Of course you’re in it! It’s only 3 years!” Carmilla yelled, obviously annoyed now._

_Laura turned, “Carmilla, three years!? Anything could happen in three years, I can’t go three years without you!”_

_“You’re never around as it is, Laura,” Carmilla said, sucking in a breath and pinching the bridge of her nose._

_“What?” She frowned._

_“You’re never here, we barely get to spend any time together, you’re always at work and when you are here, it’s all work and articles and research. That’s how it’s been for months!” Carmilla yelled._

_“I’m trying to make a good impression, this is my career we’re talking about,” Laura felt a sting of tears in her eyes._

_“And this is mine! Laura, do you know how many times I’ve tried to have this discussion with you? You’re here but you’re not! It was our_ anniversary  _last week…_ our anniversary  _and you didn’t even remember, did you?” Carmilla said, releasing a breath and sitting on the edge of the bed in defeat._

_“Carm…what?” Laura swiped the tears away from her eyes, “I didn’t- You should have- How long have you been hiding this?”_

_“Hiding? Have you not listen to a word I’ve said? I haven’t hidden anything from you! You just don’t care!” Carmilla shouted._

_“I don’t care?! How can you say that?" Laura said, sucking in a deep breath._

_Carmilla closed her eyes for a moment then looked to the floor with a sigh._

_"So, that’s it? You’re just going to leave? Leave me?” Laura said, crossing her arms._

_“Laura, I love you and I will always want to be with you but I_ have  _to do this. After everything that happened with…_ her _... I never thought I’d have a life like this, to be free to do whatever I wanted. We graduated Hogwarts two years ago… children, hell,_ we still are _… I need this time, I need to do this…  for me, you’ve found your calling, let me find mine,” Carmilla stood, staring at her, taking some shaky breaths._

_“You can’t just drop something like this on me, Carm and expect me to be okay with it!” Laura shook her head._

_“Do you have any idea how hard it has been for me to make this decision?” Carmilla said, raking a hand through her hair._

_“Then why are you doing this?” Laura asked quietly._

_“You really don’t listen, do you? I can't believe you won't- You know what... I’m done,” Carmilla glared at her for a moment, shook her head and disapparated._

 

“I haven’t heard from her in 4 years…” Laura said, her eyes following a goblin as he entered the pub and took a seat at the bar.

“Laura, don’t you _want_ to see her?” Perry asked, looking hopeful.

“It took you a long time to… move on before, Laura, I can’t believe I’m saying this but it might not be the best idea… seeing her again,” LaF said, looking at Laura with concern and then giving Perry a half shrug. “You were a mess for… like almost a year.”

“Well, she’s been back for god knows how long and she’s never bothered to find me,” Laura said, sipping her drink. “You know what, I’m not doing it, I’m perfectly happy as I am. I don’t need this in my life. I’ve moved on… Nope, I'm going to tell Mattie that I'm not doing it.” 

*

“ _Okay, I’ll do it_ ,” Laura said, storming into Mattie's office the next morning, frightening an owl which screeched and flew from the room.

“You’ll do it?” Mattie asked, looking up from her typewriter with a surprised smirk.

Laura nodded.

“Great! That’ll get McGonagall off my back. You’ll be required at the school in early November, the tournament should start shortly thereafter. I’m happy you’ve agreed, Laura. You'll be great.” Mattie beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might not have been what you guys wanted to read in a sequel but I'm really looking forward to writing this. 
> 
> I always thought Carmilla would have eventually gone on to study astronomy as it was one of the only subjects at Hogwarts she was actually interested in and didn't study at the time. I never wanted them to break up but I'm a sucker for reuniting lost loves, especially at Hogwarts where it all began.
> 
> Find me on tumblr - juststandard.tumblr
> 
> Sarah


	2. Returning to Hogwarts

“Professor,” a first-year student with red hair raised his hand as he tried and failed to hold back a yawn, “…my telescope isn’t working, I can’t see anything.”

 Carmilla tried desperately not to roll her eyes, this was the seventh student during this class that couldn’t work their telescope. She knew she had to be patient, these were first years after all, many of them had no idea what they were doing. It certainly didn’t help that these lessons took place at midnight at the very top of astronomy tower, there was always a student or two that fell asleep.

 “What’s your name?” Carmilla asked, kneeling down by the young Gryffindor’s side and moving the view finder towards her.

“Hugo,” the boy rubbed his eye and blinked a few times, obviously very tired. These young students had barely gotten used to the day to day at Hogwarts, these midnight astronomy lessons were taking there toll, a few of them had barely managed to climb the steps of the tower to the top. Carmilla had always enjoyed her early astronomy lessons as a young student, it was where she had discovered her love for the stars and the constellations. She never minded the midnight classes, she’d always been a night owl.

“Well, Hugo, your telescope, though wildly out of focus is not broken, you’re just pointing it in the wrong direction,” Carmilla said, adjusting the dial for him. “There, try that and don’t forget you have your textbook to help you.”

She stood, watching Hugo for a moment to make sure he continued the task and then paced around the tower slowly watching the students as they filled in their star charts.

“You might want to take another look at that one, Johnson,” Carmilla said, peaking over his shoulder and tapping the parchment on one particular students work.

“Davis, wake up, class is over in twenty minutes,” Carmilla smiled as the student sat up suddenly, knocking their telescope askew and their chart onto the floor.

 She wandered over to the railing, looking down over the Hogwarts grounds, running a hand through her hair. Returning to Hogwarts had been harder than Carmilla had imagined it would be, though it was getting easier as time went by not to think of all the memories of her time here, or maybe she was just getting used to the pain. Stepping into the astronomy tower after so many years had been one of the hardest of all. She couldn’t escape the memories of her time spent here with Laura. Hell, she couldn’t walk past the broom cupboard on the third floor without smiling, remembering what they’d gotten up to in there. It was easier now to think of this as just a job and a place where she worked, not a place filled with some of her happiest memories.

Carmilla shoved her hands into her pants pockets, moving aside her open robe, she wondered what she’d be doing now… _She’d be asleep, it’s the middle of the night, you moron. Stop thinking about her._

“Professor… Edward’s fallen asleep,” Carmilla heard and she turned slowly to face the class.

“Wake him up. I guess that’ll do for class today, remember you have homework due for next Wednesday,” Carmilla said to the class, “Williams, I’ll know if you copy from Penny so don’t bother this time. Evans, be careful with your telescope, it’s not a toy.”

She turned to glance up at the stars as the class began to file out, a brown owl landed on the railing next to her with a note attached to its leg. She frowned at it momentarily before reaching over.

 “Is this for me?” she asked the owl, detaching the note. “Nobody writes to me.”

 

_Carmilla, I’d like to see you in my office in the morning after breakfast. I have some news to share._

_Minerva McGonagall._

*

“Professor,” Carmilla said, stepping over the threshold into the head mistress’s office.

McGonagall looked up and placed down her quill.

“Miss Karnstein, sit, sit. I wasn’t sure you’d make it this morning, you barely make it to breakfast,” McGonagall said, gesturing for Carmilla to sit.

“If half of your classes took place at midnight, you might have trouble making it to breakfast too,” Carmilla smirked, taking a seat.

McGonagall smiled for a moment before taking on her usual serious manner, “I have some news I wanted to pass on, I feel it may affect you personally,” the headmistress said, removing her glasses.

“Okay?” Carmilla said, giving McGonagall a puzzled glance.

“As you’ll be aware, the Triwizard Tournament is due to begin in just a few weeks. Biscuit?” McGonagall asked pointing towards the tin on her desk. 

“No thank you,” Carmilla shook her head, “Why does the Triwizard Tournament have anything to do with me?” 

“It’s a highly anticipated event, there will be some press coverage,” McGonagall said, speaking as if she were choosing her words carefully.

Carmilla wasn’t following, she waited for McGonagall to continue.

 “The Daily Prophet is sending Laura Hollis to Hogwarts to report on the tournament,” the headmistress said quickly, watching Carmilla carefully.

 At the mention of Laura’s name, Carmilla felt as if all the air had left her body, she was unable to respond, her mouth dropped open and then after a moment, she simply said, “Oh.”

“You mentioned you hadn’t seen Miss Hollis in a number of years so I thought it best to pass this information on. Is that going to okay, Miss Karnstein?” McGonagall asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I… Yes, that would be- I have no… problem,” Carmilla mumbled as she tried to let McGonagall’s words sink in, “When? When will she... be here?”

“I’m expecting her on the first, the day after Halloween,” McGonagall replied.

“…She always liked Halloween,” Carmilla found herself smiling down at the ground. 

“So, you have no qualms?” McGonagall asked.

 “No, no… _qualms_. Thank you for letting me know,” Carmilla said, rising from her chair as she felt her chest constrict.

“Good day, Professor Karnstein,” McGonagall smiled with a nod of dismissal.

Carmilla could only nod in return before making her way out of the office, sucking in deep breaths of cold air once she reached the drafty corridor, she leant on the huge window sill.

 _Laura…_ Carmilla shook her head, the thought of finally seeing Laura again was overwhelming. She’d never wanted something so much in her life… she was also terrified at the prospect.

Carmilla had returned from Africa a year and a half ago and upon her return she’d desperately wanted to find Laura but one thing held her back. She’d written to her every week the first year of her studies abroad but she didn’t send a single letter. After a while it got easier, almost as if her time spent with Laura had been a dream she’d once had. That didn’t stop Laura from being the first thing she thought of in the morning and the last thing at night. But she’d broken up with Laura, she’d messed everything up, she’d left... How could she still expect Laura to want her, to even want to _see_ her after all that time?

Laura Hollis was strong. She’d have moved on with her life, she’d reject Carmilla for sure and that was one thing she didn’t think she could handle.

 She knew Laura still worked at the prophet because she’d read her name in the paper. Just reading her name was a shock to the system. There had even been a few times when she’d almost slipped, she even found herself standing outside of the Daily Prophet offices in Diagon Alley several months ago but she dragged herself away. Laura wouldn’t want to see her… 

* 

“Crap,” Laura muttered to herself as she picked up her wand, she had been fiddling with it nervously as she paced the room.

 Laura had rented a cheap room above a pub in Hogsmeade, The Hogs Head. She was due to make her first trip to the school today to meet with Professor McGonagall before the other schools arrived the next evening. She hadn’t felt this nervous in a long time, she wasn’t sure if it was the job or the possibility of seeing _her_ again, probably of combination of the two.

Laura nodded to herself confidently trying to prepare herself before she left but her chest ached. God, she didn’t need this unnecessary stress at such an important moment in her career! She was about to spent the several months reporting on this historic magical event and yet all she could think about was _her._

She sighed, she could almost see Hogwarts from her window… if she stuck out her head and leaned far out. She could just see the tops of the towers in the distance, it made her smile. She could already feel that warmth and excitement that Hogwarts always brought and with that feeling, she steeled herself. 

_I can do this, it’ll be fine. You’ve got a job to do and that’s the focus here. You’ll see each other at some point and there’s nothing you can do about that, you’re an adult and you’ve moved on._

As she made the journey slowly up to the school, Laura wrapped her old Gryffindor scarf tighter around her. She was soon greeted by the huge gates with the boar statues on either side, she wasn’t sure what she should do, it wasn’t like she could knock.

The gates opened as she approached and Laura glanced around nervously as she stepped through onto the Hogwarts grounds, she couldn’t see a soul in sight.

She knew where she was going of course and she took the familiar route across the grounds, spotting the black lake and the old beech tree. Upon seeing Hagrid’s hut in the distance, she detoured slightly, knocking on his door but to no avail. _He must be up at the castle_.

And with that thought, Laura turned to take in the view of Hogwarts, exactly how she remembered it. Laura had new found appreciation for the old school, she longed to just go back and spend a few more hours studying in the library or relaxing in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, playing quidditch on the pitch. God, she’d even take a potions class. She’d missed this place.

Continuing her route across the grounds and up towards the huge castle doors, just as she about to ascend the steps toward them, the doors opened and Professor McGonagall appeared in her green robes and her slightly slanted pointed hat, giving Laura her usual stern glare, it made her smile.

“Took you long enough, Miss Hollis, I’ve been waiting for you since you arrived on the grounds,” McGonagall said, “Come along, we have much to discuss.”

She turned on her heel and Laura bounded up the steps and through the doors following on quickly.

“Hello, Professor,” Laura smiled, running to keep up with her, her steps faltering as they passed the great hall and she paused momentarily, some of her happiest memories of Hogwarts took place in that hall, all of the feasts and celebrations, house cups and time spent with friends, rushed breakfasts where she’d try to hurriedly finish forgotten homework and the hours spent staring up at the bewitched ceiling. Those were definitely easier days.

“Miss Hollis?” McGonagall called after her.

“Sorry, Professor,” Laura turned and ran to keep up with her, a smile forming. She felt like she was back at school and McGonagall was stopping her in the corridor to yell at her for being late to yet another class. 

Laura couldn’t stop herself from reminiscing as they traveled through the school, it was almost like seeing Hogwarts again for first time. Memories flooded her mind, the second-floor corridor passage with the stairs leading off towards the library where the Slytherins had tried to attack her that one time. The missing step on the fourth-floor staircase that LaF always used to forget about. The hidden passageway behind the tapestry on the fifth floor where her and Carm would… she paused on the stairs, grabbing the rail as a sick feeling came over her. She took a deep breath. Carmilla was in the castle somewhere right now, she could be up in the astronomy tower preparing for tonight’s classes or in the staff room in front of the fire… she was here _somewhere_ … and knowing that, knowing that Carmilla was here _somewhere_ made Laura very anxious.

“Everything okay, Miss Hollis?” McGonagall said, glancing behind.

“Just not used to all the stairs anymore, Professor,” Laura said, forcing a smile and taking the steps at a slower pace. 

McGonagall slowed when they reached the large gargoyle that would lead to her office, she started to ascend the stairs, muttering, “Cauldron cake,” and the gargoyle sprang into life, turning. Laura hoped up onto the stairs following McGonagall up into her office.

Laura glanced around the warm circular office, spotting the sorting hat on its perch, she wondered briefly whether he would remember her if she placed the hat on her head. She took off her scarf as she walked slowly into the room. Even when she was at school she’d very rarely had reason to enter the head mistress’s office.

 Portraits of the old headmasters covered the walls near the desk, one guy looking particularly judgey in dark robes with a long curved nose and dark hair was staring at her, she recognized him as Snape, the Slytherin headmaster, his stare made Laura feel slightly uncomfortable. And there was Dumbledore asleep in his frame, Laura smiled, she probably still had his chocolate frog card somewhere.

“How lovely it is to see you again, Laura,” Professor McGonagall said as she took her seat at the desk

“Biscuit?” She asked, pointing to a tin on her desk.

“Um… no thanks,” Laura shook her head, taking a seat on the other side.

“How are you? I read your articles in the prophet,” McGonagall said with a smile.

“You do?” Laura smiled, unable to stop herself from blushing.

“Of course, and an honest reporter is exactly what we need for this tournament,” McGonagall said with a nod.

“Professor… _why?_ The Triwizard tournament? From what I’ve heard, I’d never have thought- I mean, is this really a good idea?” Laura asked, fiddling with the scarf on her lap.

“The idea wasn’t mine, Miss Hollis, in fact I had very little to do with it at all. It’s all ministry business. They say they taken all of the necessary precautions and what happened in the past… it won’t happen again,” McGonagall spoke, looking down at her desk for a moment before meeting Laura’s gaze. “It’ll be different this time…”

Laura nodded, “Miss Belmonde told me you asked for me personally, thank you professor, it means a lot.”

“I did. I know you’re the perfect person for the job,” McGonagall smiled, “Welcome back to Hogwarts.”

Laura sucked in a breath, she hadn’t expected to hear that, she was quiet for a moment, “It’s just as amazing as I remember…”

She glanced out of the window at the grounds and the darkening sky just as the rain started to fall, getting lost as she stared at the endless mass of trees that was the dark forest.

“The other schools arrive tomorrow night. Where are you staying?” McGonagall asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

“In Hogsmeade at the Hogs Head,” Laura responded, sitting up in her chair.

 “Whenever you are at Hogwarts for the tasks and other such events you are welcome to stay here at the school, the sixth floor, Professor Merrythought’s old office and quarters, is currently empty, you can stay there when necessary, if you’d like?” McGonagall said, lifting her chin and awaiting a response.

“Yes, thank you, Professor.” Laura nodded. 

“You’re welcome to stay here this evening. Dinner is in an hour,” McGonagall said, looking down her nose at an owl as it flew through the window and landed on her desk with a letter.

“I remember,” Laura smiled.

“Of course, you do,” McGonagall said, freeing the letter from the owl’s leg and stroking its chest.

“Just one other thing,” McGonagall said, leaning forward placing her elbows on the desk.

“Yes?” Laura asked, intrigued.

“Professor Karnstein,” The Professor said, raising her eyebrows.

Laura scoffed, “Professor… Karnstein, what a strange thing to say,” she glanced down at the old rug at her feet, pushing some hair behind her ear.

“I know that you two are not-” McGonagall began. 

“Right,” Laura interrupted, she couldn’t stand to hear this.

 “But…” McGonagall paused.

 “Yes, Professor?” she looked up.

“I just never expected the two of you to…”

“Well, what can I say, neither did I,” Laura shrugged.

“It’s inevitable you’ll cross paths during your time here at Hogwarts now she’s the astronomy professor,” McGonagall laced her fingers together.

“That’s okay…” Laura said with a nod, feeling anything but okay about it.

“Good, any-”

“Does she know?” Laura couldn’t stop herself from asking.

“Does she know you’re returning to the school to report on the tournament? She does,” McGonagall nodded.

Laura nodded in return, biting her lip. “Is she okay?”

 McGonagall didn’t respond for a moment, “She is, although, Miss Karnstein has never really been one to express a lot of emotion. I’m sure she’d like to see you again.”

“Did she say that?” Laura asked quickly.

“She doesn’t say much of anything,” McGonagall responded, “Anyway, moving on, will you be joining us for dinner?”

“Yes, I’ll get my things from Hogsmeade and head back up here to the castle this evening,” Laura said, standing. 

“It really is nice to see you again, Miss Hollis,” McGonagall said, coming around the desk and heading toward the door.

“Thank you, Professor,” Laura said, fixing her robes as she stood.

“I’ll make sure your quarters are prepared for you upon your return,” she said, holding open the office door for Laura to leave. 

*

 “Miss Hollis… Miss Hollis, you will be seated at the staff table, this way!” Laura followed Professor McGonagall into the great hall just as the students all began to pile in for dinner. She kept her head down as she walked, she couldn’t look up at the staff table as she moved closer, if she was there, she wasn’t ready to see her.

Laura took her seat and to her relief, found herself seated next to Professor Sprout, who she greeted fondly. They reminisced about her time at Hogwarts and Laura’s complete lack of Herbology skills as the food appeared on the tables. Laura paused for moment, taking it all in. She watched the students piling their plates, coming and going from the hall, how she’d missed studying and living within these walls, she envied them.

Loading her own plate with food, she conversed with Professor Sprout and then Professor Cochrane when she joined them at the table on Laura’s other side. She found herself relaxing and enjoying herself, but still not willing to let her eyes wander too far down the table. Carmilla could be here in the hall right now, she could be seated only a few seats away from her. Laura stared down at her plate, she chewed her lip.

She couldn’t look, she wasn’t ready to see her.

What if Carmilla ignored her? Or didn’t want to see her? Would she still be angry after all this time? Not that it mattered, Carmilla would surely have moved on… she probably wouldn’t even be interested in Laura anymore. 

She strengthened her resolve and before she could change her mind she looked up and down the table… her heart beating hard, she squeezed her fork into her hand. She wasn’t there... Laura couldn’t see Carmilla anywhere. She breathed a sigh of relief, her gaze falling back to her plate, was she relieved? She shook her head as if to clear it, it didn’t matter. 

*

“What’s wrong with me? I knew she was in there and I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t face her,” Carmilla said, leaning back on her chair, putting her boots up on the table with a frustrated sigh. She grabbed a slice of pumpkin pie, stabbing a fork into it.

“Professor Karnstein, ma’am, there is _most certainly_ nothing wrong with you! Would you like more tea?” a little house elf asked, her little ears sticking up as she smiled.

Carmilla nodded, a dozen house elves ran in different directions around the kitchens to make more tea.

“I mean, it’s been four years, it’s not like I can just go over and say _hey_ , can I?” Carmilla said, looking down at another random elf.

He pulled nervously at the hem of his little pillowcase outfit, obviously not expecting to be singled out, “I think yes… I always like to say hello to others I haven’t seen in a long time. Just like Wanda, she fell in the hot water and she went away for a long time to get better but when she came back, all of the elves said hello to her.” 

She smiled at the little elf, “Not _quite_ the same situation...” she ate another forkful of pie.

 “ _Tea, tea, tea,”_ a number of house elves approached with trays.

“Thank you,” Carmilla smiled, taking all of the trays one by one and placing them on the table.

“I can hardly stand it,” she said, pouring more tea into her mug, “She’s in the castle somewhere _right now_. I’ve spent the last 4 years dreaming of seeing Laura again and now she’s here… I couldn’t do it.”

“Laura?” a little house elf that had been trying to heave a pot twice its size into an even larger sink, paused and looked over at Carmilla.

Carmilla rose from her chair moving toward the elf, “Yes, Laura…” she said, grabbing the pot and dropping it in the basin.

 “Laura is staying on the sixth floor, Droopy was sent by the headmistress to clean but Droopy is a good elf, I already cleaned the room lots of times,” he said, proudly.

“The sixth floor, what room?” Carmilla asked him.

“The headmistress calls it, Professor Merrythought’s old office,” the elf said, climbing up onto the side to reach into basin.

*

 Laura settled comfortably into her new room, lighting the fire with a flick of her wand. Cozy was an understatement, it was fairly large with two leather couches, a beautiful fireplace, a desk against a large window which looked over what could be seen of the castle and even a private balcony. There was another room with a large comfy looking bed and a bathroom which almost put the prefect’s bathroom to shame. It was amazing, Laura wondered whether all of the staff stayed in similar accommodations.

She sat at the desk, deciding to write a letter to her father. She stared out of the large window, hoping that her owl would find her new home soon. She could see black lake far off in the distance, closer was a dazzling view of all the smaller tower tops of the school and if Laura leaned forward in her chair and looked up into the sky, she could see the very top of the astronomy tower.

She stared, getting lost in her thoughts. Would Carmilla be in the astronomy tower right now? As the astronomy professor, she would surely be roomed in the tower somewhere. Laura chewed her lip as she recalled time spent up in that tower.

As she stared, she saw movement right at the top, she could just make out the dark silhouette of a person. Someone was up there at the railing, most probably taking in the beautiful view. Laura stared at them, that had to be her, that was Carmilla.

*

 Carmilla leant on the railing, taking in the view of the castle rather than the surrounding grounds or skies she usually stared at. She told herself she was just doing what she always did, coming up here to enjoy the view but her eyes searched the next tower over, finding the large balcony doors she knew connected to Professor Merrythought’s old office.

The balcony doors were shut and the drapes pulled across but the large window was uncovered and an orangey glow could be seen within. Laura would be in there somewhere, probably asleep by now, Carmilla thought. She frowned as she stared, seeing movement in the window, there was someone there. Carmilla stared at them, that had to be her, that was Laura.


	3. The Triwizard Feast

Laura hadn’t realized she’d leant in so close to the window until the tip of her nose touched the cold glass. She’d practically climbed the desk in front of her as she stared at the figure at the very top of the astronomy tower. She moved away an inch or two as her breathe fogged up the glass. She placed her hand against the window to steady herself. 

That had to be her… Carmilla. 

The possibility that that was Carmilla made Laura’s stomach squirm and her heart beat a little faster. Would it be appropriate for her to try and find her tonight? To make her way up to the astronomy tower right now? Laura shook her head, it was late and Carmilla was probably busy, she was a professor, she had duties and lessons to teach... but then again, Carmilla had always been a night owl. They’d cross paths eventually… why not just face it head on?

With a deep breath, Laura heaved herself down from her awkward position on the table, the forgotten parchment slipping onto the floor at her feet. With one last glance up at the tower, Laura turned and headed for the door…

The corridor was drafty, Laura remembered she was wearing only thin dark blue owl pyjamas, but she didn’t much care, all she was concerned about was the possibility of seeing Carmilla again. 

She recalled the route to the astronomy tower easily, she even remembered the tapestry you could slip behind which would take you right up to the seventh floor without having to take the grand staircase. 

She hurried along the seventh-floor corridor, past Mrs. Norris who hissed at her, Laura just smiled and shook her head. There was a time when seeing Mrs. Norris in a dark corridor after hours would have been terrifying but there was very little chance of landing herself in detention now.

A ghost in a long dress who was humming a sad tune floated through the hallway in front of her as she made it to the corridor which would lead her the astronomy tower. She slowed to a walk, the moon illuminating the corridor in front of her as it streamed through the high windows. Taking a few deep breathes, trying to calm her harshly beating heart. She paused at the large door and quietly readied herself, pushing it open, Laura began to ascend the long staircase that would bring her to the top of the tower.

 _Merlin’s beard_ , these stairs were longer than Laura remembered... or maybe it was the anticipation? Maybe it was the fact she was wasn’t quite as fit as she used to be... flying up seven staircases to get to one class and back down to get to another seemed impossible right now.

 _This is it_ , Laura thought as she made it to the top, she sucked in some ragged breathes and ran a hand through her hair. Beyond the door in front of her, Carmilla Karnstein would be there.

She pushed open the door slowly, it creaked loudly making Laura grimace, no turning back now.

She took a few careful steps into the open space, shivering as the cold air surrounded her. Maybe a jacket would have been good idea, Laura thought as she rubbed the tops of her arms. 

She glanced around warily and frowned, she turned taking in the entire space but Carmilla was nowhere to be found. 

Laura released a breath, shaking her head. God, had she been imagining things? 

She walked over to the railing in front of her and looked out over the grounds and the black lake. The view as beautiful as she remembered. She turned to face the room, thinking of her time spent here with Carmilla. Sneaking around after hours, one particular time at the end of term when they’d stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms here until the sun had started to rise. Thinking about that made Laura frown with sadness. 

She placed a hand on the railing and followed the circular room around until she reached the spot she’d been sure she’d seen Carmilla just moments earlier. 

She stared at the castle below her, almost completely dark apart from the orangey glow from the windows where others were still awake. 

Laura spotted her own room fairly quickly, the large window seemed to draw the eye. 

Maybe Carmilla hadn’t been here… maybe it was all in her head. What made her think Carmilla would want to see her anyway? 

With a sigh and one last hopeful look around the tower, Laura headed for the stairs. 

*

Carmilla stared down at the window on the sixth floor, she couldn’t seem to look away. That was her... that was Laura, it had to be. 

She watched as Laura placed her hand against the window pane, was she looking at her?

Carmilla’s heart hammered against her chest. Now that she’d seen her … how could she possibly stay away?

Laura Hollis was right there… even if she only saw her for just a few moments…

She closed her eyes, releasing a long breath, the thought of seeing Laura Hollis again? Carmilla couldn’t stop herself. 

Sweeping away from the railing quickly and moving toward the door, her open robe billowing out behind her, she descended the stairs, almost tripping in her hurry to get to the bottom.

 “What am I doing?” Carmilla said quietly, pausing on the stairs and transforming in a little black cat, she could move much quicker in this form.

She hurried along to the grand staircase and down to the sixth floor, meowing at a passing professor, not that they’d have any idea that it was her.

Down a dark corridor, around a corner and down the hall, she’d made it…

She transformed back, fixing her robe as it fell off her shoulder.

She could see Laura’s door ahead of her, she ran a hand through her hair a few times and cleared her throat.

 _This is it_ , Carmilla thought. 

The door was open slightly as she approached, the orangey glow of the room visible through the crack. 

She knocked lightly, nibbling on her lower lip. 

Nothing...

She knocked again, a little harder.

Still nothing...

 She pushed the door slightly, and poked her head around, “Laura?” She murmured, the room was deserted. 

She frowned, taking a few steps inside and glanced around hopefully, Laura wasn’t there. The door leading to her bedroom was wide open and she was nowhere in sight.

Carmilla walked over to the window, leaning down to pick up a piece of fallen parchment from the floor and placing it on the table. 

She stared out of the window, Laura had been right here, she had been sure of it.

But now she was gone…

Carmilla sighed, shaking her head, feeling rather embarrassed now, of course Laura wouldn’t want to see her... why would she? 

She headed for the exit, pulling the door closed behind her. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her pants as she wandered down the corridor, frowning at the ground. 

“She ran in that direction a few moments ago...” 

Carmilla looked up suddenly, not seeing anyone.

“Hello?” The voice came again.

Carmilla turned toward the sound of the voice, it was a portrait of an old wizard on the wall, his hat was askew.

“Sorry?” Carmilla said quietly.

“If you’re looking for the witch in the blue pyjamas, she ran down this corridor a few moments ago, heading in that direction.” He said, removing his glasses.

“Oh, thanks but no... um... I don’t think she-” Carmilla blinked, shaking her head, “Good night.” 

She turned on her heel, heading down the corridor away from Laura’s room. 

She stared down at her boots as she walked. Thinking hard, what would she do now? Laura didn’t want to see her, that much was obvious. Why did she think Laura would even want to see her?

* 

Laura stepped out from behind the tapestry onto the sixth floor and headed back to her room, she sighed, she must have been imagining things…

“Did she find you?” Laura heard a voice, she looked back down the corridor and around, she frowned.

“Up here,” the voice came again. Laura looked up, a portrait of an old wizard on the wall, he removed his glasses. “Did she find you? The young professor? She was knocking at your door,” the portrait said.

 Laura was silent for a moment and then frowned, “She was… _Who? Who was knocking at my door?_ ” 

“The new professor, she was here mere moments ago. She was looking for you,” the portrait said, fixing his hat which immediately fell to one side again.

“ _Carmilla_? The astronomy professor?” Laura asked urgently, she stared hard at the portrait as her heart beat hard against her chest.

“Yes, yes, astronomy, I believe,” the portrait yawned.

“Did she say anything?!” Laura asked quickly.

“Um…” The portrait was silent for a moment, falling asleep in the frame, “…No.”

She stared at the portrait in shock as it started to snore and then she sighed, she looked back down the corridor in contemplation…

 Carmilla may have been looking for her too…

She entered her room and hurried straight back over the window. She couldn’t see anyone at the top of the astronomy tower now. She hadn’t been imagining things… that had been Carmilla. She knew it… and if Carmilla had been looking for her, that could only mean good things… Carmilla _wanted_ to see her.

*

Laura yawned as made her way down the last of the stairs of the grand staircase, moving aside to allow a Gryffindor girl with a heaving book bag to run past her, late to breakfast. 

She smiled, that would have been her once, she was always late to breakfast. 

 Laura wandered into the great hall, smiling reminiscently at the young students as they ate their food, some reading, some conversing happily, a few finishing homework, others looked like they’d barely woken up.

How she missed studying and living within these walls, eating breakfast here in the great hall every morning…

 “Miss Hollis,” Laura smiled as she took a seat next to Professor Slughorn. 

“Good morning, Professor Slughorn,” Laura said, “How are you, sir?”

“Quite well,” he responded, “How lovely to see you again, I hear you’ll be reporting on the big tournament, eh?” 

Laura nodded, as she grabbed some toast off a tray floating up and down the table. 

“Should have known it’d be you. You and Carmilla were inseparable here at school, I don’t know how she’s managed without you here so far,” he chuckled, appearing to not notice that he’d flung half a sausage off his fork when he waved his hand around.

“Sir… we, me and … we aren’t um... we aren’t um...”

“Oh,” Slughorn appeared to understand without Laura finishing her sentence, “That’s a shame indeed.”

Laura gave Slughorn a small smile before looking down the hall at the students.

“Well Miss Hollis, Carmilla rarely makes it to breakfast and if she does she’s always very late.”

“Sounds like her,” Laura said quietly, taking a bite of her toast. She needed to talk about something else.

“Are you looking forward to the tournament, sir?” She asked, genuinely interested in hearing his response.

“Yes of course, it’s a legendary event as they say. To see a tournament here at Hogwarts? Looking forward to it indeed.” Slughorn nodded, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

“From what I’ve heard, the ministry has taken extra precautions this time, what do you think those might be?” Laura asked, suddenly wishing she had some parchment with her to take notes.

“Well personally, I think the only way the ministry can ensure student safety is by making the tasks less dangerous and thus... _easier_. Just you wait, you won’t be seeing a dragon in this tournament, you can take my word,” Slughorn responded, shaking his head. “Not that that’s a bad thing, student safety must come first I understand that but... I fear it won’t be as challenging as past tournaments.”

Laura nodded, “Any idea who’ll be Hogwarts champion?”

“I’d love to say someone from my own house but in all honesty, Miss Hollis, it could be anyone. These students are some of most talented I’ve ever seen.” Slughorn said proudly.

Students were now exiting the hall in droves and the clock tower sounded in the distance. 

“Well, Miss Hollis, those potions lessons won’t teach themselves,” he said, rising from his chair. “I’ll see you this evening at the feast.” 

*

 Laura had had several hours to fill until the feast that evening, she’d gone for a walk in the grounds, watched Madam Hooch teach a flying lesson, had a cup of tea with Hagrid, wrote a letter to her father, responded to a letter from Mattie and tried to not think about Carmilla too much, though she found her eyes drawn to astronomy tower more than once.

It seemed the whole school was buzzing with excitement as the evening drew near, every student Laura passed was gossiping about the tournament. Who was going to enter? Who’d be Hogwarts Champion? When would the other schools arrive? 

Laura flung her bag over her shoulder as she headed down to the feast, she had her notebook and camera ready to go. 

She watched from the entrance hall, standing on her tippy toes through the crowds of students as the other schools seemed to be arriving. The Beauxbatons horse and carriage swooping low and shaking the ground as it seemed to crash land with no damage.

Laura hurried up to the staff table as the great hall began to fill up. She took a seat at the end of the table as it curved around, from this position, she would be able to see every staff member at the table, she told herself it was the best place to see all of the action and _not_ to possibly catch a glimpse of certain astronomy professors. Laura willed herself not to look at the rest of the table… she focused on finding her quill at the bottom of her bag. Carmilla was most certainly there… but she had a job to do, she couldn’t let herself become distracted by Carmilla Karnstein, not tonight of all nights. This was possibly one of the most important nights of her career, she had too-

She forgot what she was doing when she suddenly found herself staring at Carmilla who had taken a seat directly opposite from her on the other side of the large staff table meaning they were literally facing each other from other sides of the hall.

Carmilla soon met her gaze and she paused as they both just stared at each other. She was mostly expressionless but her stare was intense and Laura couldn’t even will herself to look away. Carmilla was more beautiful then Laura remembered, memories just didn’t do any justice at all. She released a shaky breath and realised she was crushing her quill in her grasp but she still couldn’t look away. All noise in the hall seemed to completely drown out, she watched as a small smile seemed to pull at the corner of Carmilla’s mouth, which started to grow into that mischievous smirk that Laura used to love so much.

A hand on Laura’s shoulder startled her slightly and she turned to Professor Cochrane who took a seat beside her. When she glanced back in Carmilla’s direction she was conversing with the muggle studies professor.

Laura tried her best to concentrate on the proceedings, staring hard at Professor McGonagall when she took the stand and the hall fell silent. Of course this would happen, she would come face to face with Carmilla Karnstein at the most inopportune time. Laura glanced at her quickly, Carmilla’s attention was focused on the ceiling, on the bewitched night sky above her.

And so, the feast commenced, the Beauxbaton students entered the hall first with an interesting display, there was some acrobatics and they conjured some small animals. Laura scribbled some notes, feeling her nerves disperse as she began to settle.  

The Durmstrang students made a slightly more intimidating entrance, which included a dragon made of fire circling the hall. Laura glanced in Carmilla’s direction, she appeared to be uninterested, she moved her finger around the rim of her glass and looked bored. The Hogwarts students on the other hand were rather impressed and broke out into applause. 

Food soon appeared on the tables but Laura didn’t feel hungry, she picked at the food on her plate but focused on her notes, she tried her best not to look at Carmilla but she couldn’t help it sometimes, Laura could have sworn she felt Carmilla’s gaze on her but every time she glanced up she was always preoccupied with something else, maybe she was imagining it, maybe she just wanted it. 

McGonagall took the stand once again and everyone in the hall fell silent as she began to talk, the sound of Laura’s quill scratching against the parchment sounded loud to her ears.

“-And as you’ll all be aware; this tournament is not for faint of heart. You’ll need courage and bravery, skill-” Laura scribbled. “It’ll take hard work...”

Laura wrote words, _strength, wit..._

The Triwizard cup was placed in the centre of the staff table by ministry officials and Laura stopped writing.

“ _Only one of you will lift the Triwizard cup!”_

There was a murmur of excitement amongst the students. Laura stared at the cup as it glittered in the surrounding fire light. Her gaze shifted to Carmilla and she paused, Carmilla was gazing at her.

McGonagall continued and Laura felt her face grow warm as they stared at each other.

Laura didn’t know how much time had passed but McGonagall yelled, “You’ll have one week to make your decision. You have been warned, don’t do so fool heartedly...”

Laura blinked in confusion, students began to stand, leave the hall, some appeared to be hanging back to look at the cup. Laura remained where she was as the Goblet of Fire was carried into the hall and placed where all could see it and she pulled out her camera. She interviewed a ministry official, took a quote from Professor McGonagall and from a few older students who were intent on entering.

She took a photo using her magical camera of the Triwizard cup in all its glory before it was removed by the ministry officials and a photo of the Goblet as it glowed brightly in the darkening hall.

She wondered what Carmilla was doing right now, she had disappeared quickly after the feast had ended, Laura had noted. She wondered whether it was bad thing that she hadn’t come over to at least just say hello… She was a busy woman, she probably had late night lessons to teach.  

*

Laura sat at her desk writing up her notes for her article, she’d need to send this to London as soon as possible to make the evening Prophet tomorrow. She’d already sent a quick piece for the morning Prophet with promise of more. It was quite late, she yawned and pushed a hand through her hair, dipping her quill into her ink again, the only sound the crackling of the fire and the scratching of her quill against the parchment. 

_‘…The students of the three schools have a week to make their decision, there appears to be some understandable reluctance as we were reminded of Cedric Diggory, a Hogwarts champion who died in 1995, the last time the tournament was revived...’_

There was a knock at the door, Laura was momentarily startled and looked up towards the doorway with a frown.

It was late… who would be…

Laura launched herself toward the door quickly and then paused before grasping the handle, she pushed some hair behind her ear. It had to be Carmilla… who else would it be?

She took a deep breath and nodded to herself before cautiously opening the door.

Even though Laura had attempted to prepare herself to come face to face with Carmilla once more, she was still stunned to silence when Carmilla gave her a small half smile and murmured a quiet, “Hi…”

When Laura didn’t respond, Carmilla looked a tad uneasy, she rubbed the back of her neck. “I was um… wondering, I mean, well, if um...” Carmilla blinked, “Can we… talk? 

Laura stared, a small frown of confusion, Carmilla was obviously nervous, which was strange… Laura had rarely seen an anxious Carmilla, even when she was facing various dangers she always seemed to be fairly poised and confident.

  “I was… writing my article,” Laura said, quietly, lost in Carmilla’s gaze.

“Oh, okay,” Carmilla nodded and took a small step away from the door, “I’m sorry for imposing, it was presumptuous of me to-”

“ _No, wait_...” Laura said, quickly, coming out of her stupor. “ _Don’t go...”_

“You’re working…” Carmilla said, taking another step away, looking disconcerted but accepting of Laura’s apparent rejection.

“I have time for you,” Laura said loudly and Carmilla paused.

Laura moved away from the door with a sheepish smile and Carmilla held her gaze as she stepped over the threshold. 

There was a long moment of silence as they stared at each other and Laura mumbled, “Hi…” still trying to come to terms with the fact that Carmilla was standing right in front of her. 

The corners of Carmilla’s mouth pulled up into a small smile and then she glanced around the room, sucking in a deep breath.

“Professor Merrythought’s old office…” she said, considering the space, “This is nicer than my quarters.” Carmilla slipped her hands into the pockets of her pants, pushing aside her open robe.

“Where do you stay?” Laura asked, unthinking as the question occurred to her.

Carmilla gave a small smile and took a step toward the window, “I live in the tower.”

Laura nodded, she was obviously referring to the astronomy tower.

Another moment of silence passed.

“So… talk? What d’ya wanna talk about?” Laura asked with a half-smile. She started to head towards the couch.

“I’d listen to absolutely anything you had to say…” Carmilla stated and Laura paused, turning to meet her gaze. She saw a twinge of that old smirk that would make Laura stare. Very much like she was doing right now.

Carmilla took a few steps toward her and Laura blinked, taking a seat on the end of the couch. Carmilla took the other end, resting her forearms along her thighs and twiddling her fingers together.

“How are you these days?” Laura asked as casually as she could but hating the awkwardness between them.

“Very well, thank you. Yourself?” Carmilla responded, coolly.

Laura inwardly cringed, _What the hell?! Very well?! It was like having a conversation with Nearly Headless Nick!_

“I’m good. Great! _Never better_!” She grimaced and ran a hand over her face, hoping to hide her red face.

“I’m glad,” Carmilla nodded.

There was another moment of silence.

 “Four years...” Laura said, pulling her lower lip between her teeth and staring at the table in front of her.

“4 years and 3 months,” Carmilla added with a small nod of understanding.

“What did you do?” Laura asked, pulling her feet up underneath her on the couch and facing more toward Carmilla. 

“I… I did a lot. It was… in all honesty… _incredible_.” Carmilla said, she looked a tad reluctant to talk about it. “I learnt so much, I saw some amazing things, I discovered a new moon.” Her gaze falling to sky outside the window.

“I um… I read about that in the Prophet actually,” Laura said with a nod.

“So, you’re a big shot reporter now,” Carmilla said, raising her eyebrows and meeting Laura’s eyes.

“Actually, this is kind of meant to be my big break,” Laura said with a shrug, her eyes falling to the couch cushion between them. “Tell me, how’d you end up at Hogwarts? Never thought I’d see the day... _Professor,_ ” Laura smiled nervously.

Carmilla ran her fingers over the grooves on the back of the chair and looked a tad embarrassed, “A favor to McGonagall, I don’t plan on staying for very long, although I must admit it is kind of nice to be back.”

Their eyes met, “It is...” Laura whispered. 

“Laura, can we talk about what happened?” Carmilla said, turning to face her more fully.

Laura was quiet for a moment and then asked the question she’d been wanting to ask since Carmilla had entered the room.

“Why haven’t you tried to contact me? Four years, _four..._ and I didn’t even know you were back, I had no idea-”

“I wanted to,” Carmilla interrupted, “I tried to… I tried write to you so many times but I didn’t think you would want it and the more I thought about it and longer time went on, the harder it got for me until I thought you must have moved on so I thought it was probably best to just leave you alone… I gave up.” she said, releasing a shaky breath as if the memories cause her pain.

Laura swallowed, her throat felt thick.

“I’m sorry, Laura, for everything that happened-”

“Was it worth it?” Laura heard herself asking, that sounded harsh, she hadn’t intended it too.

Silence rang out as Carmilla stared at her and Laura knew the answer would be yes.

“It’s a relief… hearing your voice again,” Carmilla smiled, “Just being here with you feels like, I can’t explain,” Carmilla shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

“Carm, I’m _so sorry_ , this was all my fault, you were right about everything. I- I didn’t know how life worked without you, I didn’t think I could live without you, but now I see if I had been in your position… I’d have left too,” Laura felt the sting of tears in her eyes.

“I never wanted to leave… I  _never_  wanted to leave you... It never should have happened like that.” Carmilla said, shaking her head.

“I ruined everything,” Laura shrugged, wiping a tear quickly away from her eye.

Carmilla frowned, “No, you didn’t, Laura-”

“I did. I was too preoccupied with work, I took you for granted and _you_ were the best thing in my life! I messed up the only safe, solid, sure thing I had. I was the worst girlfriend ever.”

Carmilla smiled as Laura pouted, “Laura, you were not the worst girlfriend ever-”

“I was, I was awful to you. I didn’t deserve you, you were right to leave when you did-” Laura swiped another tear away from the cheek and Carmilla frowned.

“Hey, hey, stop, _stop_ ,” Carmilla interrupted, moving across the chair quickly and pulling Laura close as she tried not to break down.

Laura lay her head on Carmilla’s collar bone as Carmilla hands came up around her neck.

“Don’t. You were _not_ an awful girlfriend.” Carmilla mumbled into her ear.

Laura sucked in a calming breath, the old familiar scent of Carmilla surrounding her, relaxing her.

Carmilla held her for a few moments longer before moving away only an inch or so, Laura looked up, unsure.

Neither of them said anything, they stared at each other in very close proximity.

Carmilla blinked after a moment and looked a little alarmed, “It’s late, I should go,” Carmilla murmured quietly, releasing her hold on Laura and standing suddenly. 

Laura blinked in surprise… “Okay?”

“It’s good to see you again,” Carmilla said, not looking quite as composed as usual.

Laura nodded, chewing on her lower lip, she wasn’t sure what to say. How were they to leave things?

“So... I guess we’ll see each other around?” Laura said, rising to her feet.

Carmilla smiled, “I’m sure we will.”

They moved toward the exit, another moment of silence verging almost on uncomfortable.

“Good night,” Laura said, looking up and catching Carmilla’s gaze.

Carmilla gave a small smile, lingering near the door but moving no further as if she were savouring these last few moments.

 Laura didn’t know where she found the courage or maybe she was just revelling in the relief of finally seeing Carmilla again but she wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s shoulders in a firm hug. 

Carmilla reciprocated after a few seconds, bringing her arms around her back and Laura smiled.

It was awfully familiar to her, Laura felt safe and content and at the same time, edgy and uncertain.

Laura was the first to pull away from the hug, she looked up at Carmilla with a nervous smile.

Carmilla looked a little tense.

“See ya later, Professor Karnstein,” Laura said, light-heartedly.

Carmilla scoffed, chuckling under her breathe and shaking her head, that seemed to break some of the tension in the room. Carmilla opened the door.

“Don’t call me that,” she said, running a hand through her hair.

“I dunno… I kind of like it,” Laura said with a smirk, not sure where she was suddenly finding this confidence.

Carmilla smiled with apparent surprise and shook her head again.

“Good night, Laura,” she said still smiling, she disappeared from the room.

Laura returned to her desk with a grin and stared out of the window but only seeing her reflection staring back at her. She felt a string of emotions all at once, she wanted to cry but she didn’t know if it was through happiness or sadness. She felt heart broken and yet content all at once. She was a mass of confusion and exhaustion and she glanced down at the parchment in front of her, how she was going to finish this article now…


End file.
